wHiTe RoSeS ~*~*~*~*~
by blubandit
Summary: Just read, it set in the future, it has a pretty good plot. I don't think its bad at all, but then again, I'm not sure what you'll think. Review please, and tell me if I shoud continue. Thanks alot. PG13 for language.
1. Chapter 1 - ~*~* Helga Remembers *~*~

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first shot at a Hey Arnold fic, but I wrote alot of other good fanfics in my time. So I'm pretty experienced. But don't let me tell you.......see for ya'self! ( heehee, jokes, jokes, I'm no bragger ) Anyways, enjoy ya'll! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, Nickelodeon does. 

WHITE ROSES 

Chapter 1: Helga remembers

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

!!!!BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!! 

A hand slapped the loud beeping alarm clock across the room. " Ugh.......it's a Sunday mornin'....." she pushed a lock of golden hair out of her piercing blue eyes. She looked at the clock across the room and shook her head. She got out of bed and picked up the alarm clock. " 8:00?! What the.....why the hell did I set it off this early? " she thought for a minutes then slapped her forehead. " Oh geez! I forgot about the staff meeting at 9:00 today! " She put the alarm clock back on her night-table, and ran to her closet. She quickly threw off her nightgown to reveal gorgeously long legs. In her underwear and bra, she quickly picked out her clothes and laid them neatly on the bed. She ran in the washroom, and quickly turned on a hot shower. " Jesus, I only have an hour to shower, get dressed and get a bite to eat. " she panicked to herself. She stepped in to the shower. While she showered she turned up the radio. One of her favourite songs was playing. _It's the hardest thing-98 degrees. _" _It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, to look you in the eye, and tell you I don't love you...................." _her beautiful voice drifted off.She remembered the first time she heard this song, and was lost in her memories. 

*~ FLASHBACK ~*

A slow song came on in the gym. This was their last year together, before going off to college. From across the room, Helga spotted Arnold talking to Lila. Then he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Helga's heart snapped in half. ' It's no use Helga old gal, ' she said to herself. ' Lila could drop a handkerchief and Arnold would come crawling to her. I could drop a tonne of bricks, and Arnold wouldn't even wince. ' She looked at them. So perfect together. ' HELGA! ' she mentally screamed at herself. ' You don't need to see this. It's your last day, maybe you could go just this one last night without breaking your heart over that football - headed freak. ' She looked back out at them. ' I don't need you arnold........ get out of my life!!!! ' she kicked herself mentally. ' This is the last night you'll ever be a burden to him. ' 

Helga was hugging Phoebe, and vice-versa. " I'm going to miss you so much Pheebs! " she was on the verge of tears. " Phoebe was already crying. " OH HELGA! "

she bawled. " I'll never be the same without you behind me! " Helga looked at Phoebe. 

" Listen Pheebs, we will always be in contact with each other and remember each other! "

she looked sincere. Phoebe sniffed. " P-promise??? " " Of course..... " they said their final goodbyes and made promises, and Phoebe walked off into the night. Helga turned to walk home, when a voice stopped her. " Hey Helga...... " it was him. She would know that voice anywhere. It was Arnold. Hegla turned back around, a look of hurt pride in her blue eyes. " You have something to say.....SAY IT! " her voice was harsher than usual. she could hear a song in the back round.......

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, to look you in the eye, and tell you I don't love you............._

Arnold looked at her shocked. " Helga did I do something wrong?..... what's the matter? " Helga looked astonished. She couldn't believe he just asked that. " What's wrong?.............." she repeated to her self, quietly, the looked up at him. " WHAT'S WRONG?! " she said strictly. The song continued. 

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie, to show no emotion when you start to cry..............can't let you see what you mean to me, when my hands are tied, and my hearts not free......when I'm meant to be.........._

" I'll tell you what's wrong! " Helga said in a dangerous tone. Arnold stepped back a little. Helga then looked hurt. " Never mind football head. " she said quietly, waving him off. " I have nothing to say to you Arnold. " she looked down and turned around. Then, looking over her shoulder " except,....goodbye and good riddance. " the last thing she remembered, before walking out of his life, was the hurt in his eyes. 

__

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do...............to turn around and walk away, pretending I don't love you................

*~ END OF FLASHBACK ~*

Helga found herself crying while in the shower. Her tears blended in with the water in the tub and went down the drain. She turned off the radio. She couldn't take this. This song brought back to many memories. None of them good. 

' Why did I do that? ' she asked herself, drying her hair. 'why did I hurt him like that?' 

she wondered over and over. ' look at me........it's eight years later! Helga! Get a grip! you don't need him.... ' she looked in the mirror. A now fully developed Helga Patacki stood in front of her. She had beautiful golden hair, past her shoulders, and a light complexion. With her unibrows gone, she had an breathtakingly beautiful face. Her full lips curved into a smile. She studied her body with her mysterious blue eyes. She had all the right curves, in all the right places, and her legs stretched on forever. ' Why would someone like me, Helga G. Patacki, Secretary of State, be crying over a foot-ball headed geek like that one that I left four years ago......?' Helga was now, amazingly enough, secretary of State. She was the presidents secretary, and played a major role in the world. She looked at the picture of Arnold sitting on her bedpost, and sighed........' cuz I still love him thats why. ' she looked at her watch. ' Oh my GOD! ' she yelled. ' Pheebs is gonna kill me! ' ( Did I mention that Phoebe was now president of the United States? ) Helga turned back angry to the picture of Arnold. ' From now on..........' she picked up the picture and looked at it. ' You will cease to exist Arnold baby. ' she snickered as she tossed his picture into the garbage, and continued to get ready. 

*~ END OF CHAPTER ONE ~*

A/N: Hey ya'll! Didja like it? I hope you did! See ya next chapter...........................

Blu_bandit


	2. Chapter 2 - ~*~*Arnold looks back~*~*

A/N: Hey everyone! welcome back! This is the second chapter of WHITE ROSES. In the last chapter you saw everything from Helga's point of view. Now, you can see it from Arnold POV, so you can understand better. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, Nickelodeon does. 

WHITE ROSES

Chapter 2: Arnold Looks Back

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TICK, TICK, TICK, TICK.................

Arnold looked at his watch for the 7th time that hour. He was in the presidents office, talking to the President herself. " I don't know what could be holding her up Arnold. " Phoebe said almost to herself. " It's not like her to be this late. " Arnold still had no idea who he was being held up for. He knew it was phoebe in office, but he would be meeting the secretary of state for the first time, and he didn't know who it was, and Phoebe wanted to leave it as a suprise. " Aw Pheebs, we've be- " she interrupted him " President Pheebs to you...... " a mocking smile spread across her quiet, pretty face. Arnold gave her a funny look and smiled. " President Pheebs........." he continued. " Why can't you tell me who this new secretary of State is? " he asked. " Because you knew her......back in PS. 118,..........." Phoebe stopped. Arnold looked at her. The smiled. " You're putting me on......." " I'm afraid that's all I can tell you until she gets here. " Arnold rolled his eyes. " May I be excused your highness? " he mocked " you may......" she said busy with her paper work. 

In the washroom, Arnold was looking in the mirror. His foot ball head, was no longer. It was replaced by the shape of a normal head. His blond, cornflower hair, was spiked letting a few strands fall over his face in an alluring way. His Piercing blue eyes lit the room. He went from a boyish figure, to a gorgeous masculine one. He was a little higher than six foot. And his smile melted almost all the girls around him......that's what landed him the job of an anchor man for CNN. He knew that all the girls would die to go on a date with him, but was unninterested in any of them. He wore black pants, a tight white mens tank top, with a leather belt. He had a black jacket and sunglasses on.........he looked positivley sexy. He walked out of the washroom and back into the huge presidents office. When he came in she looked up at him and smiled. " Tell me again why I'm here Pheebs? " he asked exhuasted. " I thought it would be nice for you to meet her again. " " UGH! who is HER? " just then, the door flew open. 

In stepped the ultimate playgirl. She took one look at the office, smiled at Phoebe and started to walk towards her. She stopped dead in her tracks. She took off her sunglasses and narrowed her eyes at the handsome stranger. ' He looks really familiar. ' she thought. Arnold froze and didn't budge. A beautifully amazing woman had just flew in the door. He took off his sunglasses and narrowed his eyes as well. ' It can't be.......... ' he thought. She looked Arnold over. ' Wow......... 'she thought. ' What a totally hot guy, but he looks just like......just like.........' she her eyes shot open. " A-arnold? " she asked, stuttering. Arnold looked her over. This woman, was breathtaking. She was wearing a little below the knee skirt, it was black and orange, with an black halter, and orange strappy heels. She had on black sunglasses, which she was now holding in her hand. She was a total goddess. Arnold took one look at her and automatically knew who she was.......she had walked back into his life, after so many painful years of wondering, what had he done?! She asked again. " Is that you Arnold? " He looked at her, starting from her heels, all the way up, past her long, gorgoeus legs, past her small firm waist, past her bust, all the way to her face, which he was now looking at with pain in his eyes. She had become so breathtakingly beautiful. " P-phoebe.....uh, can we be alone for a minute?...." Arnold stuttered, never taking his eyes off Helga. " But of course......" Phoebe smiled to herself. Her plan had worked..........well, almost. " So, you've come back...... " Arnold said, the words bearly audible. She looked at him, almost painfully, back down to the ground, and back to him. " Not exactly by choice. I never knew you'd be here. " she paused. " I wouldn't have come if I knew. " Arnold looked hurt, but she didn't care. He put her through hell, up to this point, even right now. " I didn't know either. " he walked closer, noticed the big, huge gap between them. " We need to talk Helga. " he said, giving her a look, which she didn't know what he was trying to get across......but she didn't like it. 

" No, we don't. There's nothing to talk about, no more Arnold, its all behind us, that was 

14 damn years ago! What's to discuss?! " she said, but wasn't sure if she believed that herself. " Don't you throw that bull shit in my face Helga Patacki! You know damn straight, that you left me hanging that day, so many years ago! And now, you wanna tell me that your not gonna explain anything?! " He looked seriously PO'd. But she was more. " Don't you get it?! Arnold, all those years, back in PS 118, you didn't notice anything? NOTHING AT ALL? NO SHIT HAPPENING?! WELL, I WISH YOU HAD! YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU BASTARD! " she wasn't finished. " I loved you Arnold, with all my heart, but maybe your football head was too freakin pointy, to realize the point I was trying to get through to you, dumbass! But NO! It was always Leila! Leila this, Leila that! And not even a lousy dance at the end of the year! Some friend you were!!!!" she was on the verge of tears. " So thats it........... " he looked at her sadly. " H-helga......I never realized. I-I'm sorry,.......b-but," she looked at him expectantly. " I'm kinda going out with Leila......" he looked up at her. She put her hands over her mouth to hold in a gasp. He started to move towards her when she pushed him away. " N-no..........no, Arnold, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was behind us, why did I bring it up? Helga, you stupid idiot! I'm so damn sorry Arnold, I'll never interrupt in your life again! Good bye!" and with that, she ran out the door, sobbing hysterically. " N-no, w-wait..........Helga! Please......" he broke down on the floor on the Oval office. " I need you Helga........." he said between sobs.

" Damn you girl, I'll find you.......I'll find you if its the last damn thing I do! " he grabbed his keys, and ran out that door, never to come back until he found Helga. He lost her once, he won't let it happen again. He was going to bring her back into his life.......back where she belonged.......back,.........in his arms. 

*~**~*~*~*~TO BE CONTINUED......( It all depends on the readers......) 

A/N: Heyyy, I'm baaaaack! Listen, I thought this story is okay so far........and I already have chapter three and four done, it all depends if u want me to continue. Thanks Guyz! PEACE YA'LL!!!!!!!!!!!! 

~*~*~*~*~**~ Blu_Bandit


	3. Chapter 3 - *~*~ Painful memories.

A/N: Hey, guess what? I'm back! I didn't expect to get those responses, so, I didn't think I'd be putting up this chapter! Well, here goes nothing! I hope you like it!

Ps: Sorry for that whole President thing. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. And thanks for pointing out that spelling mistake. There won't be a 4th chapter........sorry guys, I'm too lazy. But thanks for all the reviews! I appreciated all of them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, Nickelodeon does. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~WHITE ROSES ~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chapter three: Painful memories. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SLAM!!!! 

Helga slammed the door to her cottage, down by the ocean, her favourite place. " Helga, you stupid, stupid fool!! " she was sobbing hysterically. " You just made a fool of yourself! Why did u tell him that?! He's going out with Leila, I should've known. She was so much more beautiful than me, why was I so ignorant? Why did I tell him how I felt! " 

She cried for and hour of so, before standing up and opening the door. The first thing she felt, was a warm, tropical smelling breeze. She took off her sandals, and walked in the sand, while watching her feet sink in and out of it. She wiggled her toes and took in some of that fresh, warm air, she felt so alive and refreshed. she walked all over the beach, which was her own, isolated property. No one ever came there. And she was happy with that. She climbed onto a rock, close to a nearby tree. From there, she climbed all the way up, up, up.....till she reached her favourite spot. The tree was extremely high off the ground. That was okay, because she loved heights. The leaves and the beautiful yellow flowers blew slightly in the breeze. She let her hair loose, and it too, became wild, like the wind. She picked a flower off the tree, and played with its petals. She was so high of the ground, lying on huge branches. There was an amazing view of the ocean from where she was sitting, as she watched the sun set, its beautiful colours, like a painting. Helga felt very emotional. Helga often climbed this tree, for it was her Thinking Spot. She loved it. " I could stay up here forever, away from that cruel world. " she thought, and let her thoughts take over. She watched the ocean breeze, move the waves, as if mocking her. Slowly, but steadily, she was claimed, by sleep. 

" Jim, I don't care if the meeting is today! I have lots of things to do! Just tell him I was sick okay? Thanks man. " click. Arnold shut his cell phone, and continued driving. His black Mercedes almost hit another car, getting Arnold a mouthful of cursing. He didn't hear it. He was too busy thinking. 'I remember where her cottage is. I'll check there first.' He was snapped out of his trance, by a song drowning in and out of the radio. 

__

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do.......to look you in the eyes, and tell you I don't love you, its the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie..........to show no emotion, when you start to cry........can't let you see what you mean to me, when my hands are tied and my hearts not free..........when I'm meant to be............It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do........to turn around and walk away, pretending I don't love you...........................

He quickly shut off the radio. " I don't need this. " he was on the verge of tears. Too many memories filled his head. He concentrated on the road......' keep your mind on the road to dickhead. ' he snapped at himself. ' oh Helga............. why did you come into my life.........as soon as I was getting over you. ' soon, he pulled up along a cozy home near the ocean. 

Helga's dark eyelashes shot up. There was a butterfly standing right on her nose. She smiled, and shooed it away. She better get inside. Just then, she saw someone. She peeked between the tree branches. Oh God. It was him. ' Can't he leave me in peace?! ' she cried inside her head. She saw him go up to her porch door. He knocked, no answer. ' Helga, you have to face him. ' she thought, and climbed down. Arnold scratched his head. "...if she's not here......then....." he turned around. " Helga. " she was coming towards him. " She has seriously changed. " he thought. He looked her over again, her beautiful blond hair, wildly flying, deep ocean blue eyes, which held a look of both pain and hatred. ' She's so beautiful. ' he thought, ashamed at himself. He blushed. She was the first to speak. " Come to embarrass me some more? " " You know I never meant it like that Helga! Don't do that to me. " he looked sincere. " Arnold....I..........." she sighed. " I'm sorry. I've been a bother in your life forever, you always had me throwing spit-balls at you, calling you football head, and everything. " she looked down. " Now look at you. Your so handsome Arnold. You shouldn't be around someone like me. Go home Arnold. Go home. " she turned around and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Such force, he almost scared her. " What Arnold?! You've already made me feel bad about myself what more do you want?! " she cried, her tears flowing freely. " Helga.......listen to me. " Lila is using me, for my money, for my position. I know she is. She had and affair with a guy at work! Were not going out anymore Helga......besides........I shouldn't have been in the first pace. You were always better than her Helga. I just didn't see it." Her eyes softened. Then, they fired up. " Arnold, do you think I was born yesterday?! How can you just-........." she was cut off. Arnold pulled her in close and 

kissed her hard on the lips. She was speechless. At first, she tried to cut off the kiss. But it was too good. His lips tasted that of strawberries. She was helpless. Her hands were pressed up against his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. Memories flooded her. " A-Arnold...... I........." he smiled. "Don't leave me again Helga. I need you. " he pressed her close to him, she could feel heat radiating off him. " Oh Arnold, I don't know. " She started to cry. " Please don't do this to me. " " Don't do what? Care for you, protect you, hold you, talk to you.......love you? " he looked down at her. " Helga.....all these years I wondered what you were up to, where you've been........just thinking about you Helga, it caused me so much pain. " she looked up at him. " But I've found you now..........I've found you........" " Oh Arnold! " she clung to him, crying hysterically. " Don't leave me Arnold. " " I won't. " he whispered. " I love you Arnold. I'm sorry. " he smiled, but didn't say anything. He listened to the waves of the ocean for a second before deciding what to say. " I love you too Helga. Thank you. Thank you so much. " she looked at him. " For what? " " For loving me. For just being here. Thank you. " 

Waves and leaves rustled, raindrops fell in the head........but it wasn't noticed...for the to two lovers......they had finally found where they belonged. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ THE END


End file.
